explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Most Toys
'' |image= |series= |production=40273-170 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Shari Goodhartz |director=Timothy Bond |imdbref=tt0708809 |guests=Nehemiah Persoff as Toff, Jane Daly as Varria, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Saul Rubinek as Kivas Fajo |previous_production=Hollow Pursuits |next_production=Sarek |episode=TNG C22 |airdate=7 May 1990 |previous_release=Hollow Pursuits |next_release=Sarek |story_date(s)=Stardate 43872.2 |previous_story=Hollow Pursuits |next_story=Sarek }} =Summary= The Enterprise-D is called to assist a colony world that has suffered tricyanate contamination to its water supply. Because of this, they meet with the Jovis, a ship owned by the Zibalian trader Kivas Fajo. Fajo, a member of the Stasius Trade Guild, is one of the few vendors of hitridium, an extremely rare medicinal compound capable of neutralizing the contamination. Because hitridium is a volatile substance that cannot be beamed aboard, Lieutenant Commander Data is assigned to shuttle Fajo's cargo from the Jovis to the Enterprise, which will take several trips. Just before the final trip, the crew of the Jovis, led by Varria, kidnap Data and perform a scan of his body; after filling the shuttlecraft with equivalent materials, they rig the shuttle to explode en route. The Enterprise crew perform a cursory scan of the debris and believe Data is dead, but due to the emergency, are forced to leave the Jovis without a more detailed study. Data is reactivated in a secured room and is met by Fajo. The trader explains he collects rare and valuable objects and has kidnapped Data due to his uniqueness. While lamenting the loss of their friend, Geordi and Wesley reminisce by looking at memorabilia of Data: a painting, his Sherlock Holmes violin, a book given to him by Picard, his deck of cards and chips from his poker games, his medals of Starfleet's highest honors and his holographic portrait of Tasha Yar. Geordi then concludes that he's missing something about Data's destruction. Varria visits Data telling him to change out of his Enterprise uniform and to sit in his chair; however Data still refuses to follow orders and remarks that he and Varria are both Fajo's prisoners. Geordi takes his hypothesis to Picard and Riker, stating that the reason he can't find anything is there's nothing to indicate any malfunction. He explains that the only option is pilot error but doesn't believe it as the odds are too vast to calculate. Picard gives him some words of solace and dismisses him. Riker then remarks that although Data lacked emotions, he could evoke them in others. Picard and Riker select Worf as Data's replacement. In an effort to make Data comply with his wishes Fajo says that he isn't at war with anyone and is in fact Data's liberator. When Data still refuses to submit, Fajo splashes a solvent on Data's uniform so he will be compelled to change his clothes. Geordi mulls the events over in his sleep and realizes he did miss something. He, along with Wesley, later run through Data's reports with Geordi noting that Data follows protocol to the letter. Wesley further points out that Data didn't report the shuttle clearing the cargo bay of the Jovis. Geordi and Wesley conclude that for Data to not follow standard procedures, such as not reporting something wrong, is not like him unless there was something wrong with Data himself. Data remains defiant against Fajo's attempts to make him an object of display, purposely remaining silent and immobile when Fajo shows off his collection to a rival trader. Only when Fajo threatens to kill Varria with the very rare and illegal Varon-T disruptor does Data agree to follow Fajo's orders. The Enterprise arrives at the colony and use the hitridium to neutralize the contamination, but find it works far more quickly than it should. They soon discover that someone purposely created the contamination that would require hitridium, leading the crew to suspect Fajo of staging the whole scenario to capture Data. They quickly return to the Jovis' last-known location to track Fajo down. Varria helps Data to escape just as the Enterprise arrives near the Jovis. Fajo uses the Varon-T disruptor on Varria, killing her without any regrets. Data picks up the Varon-T and threatens to use it on Fajo. The Enterprise suddenly beams Data back aboard, discovering that the disruptor was in the process of discharging. Data is met in the transporter room by Commander Riker, and requests that Fajo be taken into custody, with Riker responding that arrangements have already been made. When Riker asks why the disruptor was energized, Data only offers that something may have happened during transport. Fajo is placed in the Enterprise brig. In the brig Fajo asks Data if he's happy, lamenting the reversal of their situation, but says defiantly that he will add Data to his collection one day. Data informs Fajo that his stolen collection has been confiscated, and all his possessions returned to their rightful owners. He adds that he cannot feel emotions since he is an android, leaving a stunned Fajo alone in the brig. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Factual errors # How does the Federation buy things without money? How could item A be worth more than B without money? Perhaps they use a barter based credit system. Plot Oversights # Data leaving his violin out of it's case. This could be part of his attempt to emulate human behaviour. Equipment Oddities # Data registering on the sensors here, but not in Brothers. There must have been a scrambling field around Soong's home in Brothers, which prevented transporters locking onto Data - either that or Data 'subconciously' programmed the sensors, so they would not to lock onto him until Soong deactivated his 'lockout. Nit Central # L on Friday, July 30, 1999 - 11:43 am: Why does Data think outloud when first captured? Not an android type response. This could be an attempt to emulate human behaviour. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 2:50 am: At the beginning Data is stunned and apparently frozen into position, but when Data comes to in the collection room he is laying on the red curlicue `chair' with his arms frozen, but his feet are on the floor. If Data's stunned body was flexible enough to move parts of it, then why were his hands left in their original positions? One of Fajo's crew probably adjusted the position of Data'a legs, so he wouldn't slide off the 'chair' ''' # How come the colony didn't detect the artificial nature of the poisoned water? Don't colonies have doctors or scientists? ''LUIGI NOVI on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 10:04 pm:'' Not every colony is a terraforming project or scientific research station. The colony Worf grew up, Gault, was a farm colony. Caldos Colony, where Crusher grew up, also seemd residential. There might be community doctors and communications attendants, but there doesn't necessarily have to be highly technical experts in everything. Think of it this way: Someone or something causes a cyanide or sarin gas or ebola virus scare at a subway station or school. Does the local chemist, who resides in the community, take charge of the situation? No, not necessarily, you call in the fire department's HazMat team, or FEMA, or the EPA, university professors, the CDC, etc. (i.e.: people who don't necessarily live nearby).' # When Data has the weapon, why doesn't he just shoot the proximity field device? '''Too risky - the resulting explosion could disable or destroy the ship.' # I found it hard to believe that with almost 30 years in Starfleet, Data has never killed. Has he never been ordered to fire on an attacking entity or ship? Not unheard of - he is a science officer. Besides, many 21st century law enforcement officers go through their entire career without discharging their weapon. # Wouldn't you think that trying to transport someone while they are firing an energy weapon would cause serious problems? Not really - as O'Brien demonstrates, it is possible to deactivate a discharging weapon during transport. # John A. Lang on Sunday, July 07, 2002 - 7:17 pm: Once again the Federation fails to declare an act of war against a species that kidnaps one of their senior officers. KAM on Monday, July 08, 2002 - 4:07 am: Why should the Feds declare war against the whole species when it's obvious that only one member (Kivas Fajo) was responsible? Also he was apprehended and was going to spend time in prison for his various crimes. # Neon on Monday, August 05, 2002 - 12:19 pm: Prop recycling alert! That 'rare' Veron-T disruptor has already been used this season in The High Ground. At about the 25 minute mark in "High Ground", Finn and Crusher are having a debate about the morality of terrorism (or something like that) and you see a full-body shot of Finn. Check out the weapon he's got wedged in his belt - it's the Veron-T disruptor. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, October 11, 2002 - 2:45 pm: The Varon-T disruptor prop was also used as Sovak's weapon in Captain's Holiday(TNG). Dan Gunther on Saturday, June 14, 2003 - 11:48 pm: AND the weapon was used in "Journey's End" by the Natives holding the Cardassians hostage. (Just watched it.)''Seniram 15:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)''These could be local weapons that just resembles the Veron-T. # dotter31 on Sunday, April 16, 2006 - 10:26 pm: Why doesn't Data just throw something at the proximity field device? It only inhibits positron flow, not solid objects. What would he throw? The centuries-old baseball card or the lapling? Even assuming an appropriate object was available, I don't think Data would destroy old or rare objects to gain his freedom. Besides, even if he did dispose of Fajo, he would not be able to open the door. Ruth Esther on Friday, April 13, 2007 - 4:40 am: Seeing the Fajo prized his collection so much why didn't Data just counter threaten that if Fajo killed anyone he would start destroying things, Data was being kept in the same room with all those prized breakables. (naturally he would not use the little animal that was the last of its kind as leverage.) LUIGI NOVI (Lnovi) on Friday, April 13, 2007 - 10:09 am: I thought of that too, but Data would not do this, IMO, because many, if not most of those collectibles, did not belong to Fajo, or to Data, and in doing this, Data would've been destroying someone else's property, including priceless historic artifacts and seminal artworks. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation